Joggingtur i dödens käftar
by Eliasfw
Summary: Min första fanfiction


Andhämtningen känns tung i bröstet. Benen bränner, men bara lite. Jag är van vid det här. Jag kan röra mig i det här tempot i vad som känns som en evighet vid det här laget. Jag går in i ett transliknade tillstånd, där det ända jag kan tänka på är att rörelse är bättre än orörlighet och det är det ända som spelar roll. Det här kunde jag inte göra förr.

 _Jag kom hem från min joggingtur, andfådd som en blåsbälg. Jag förbannade mig själv för att jag låtit mig själv få så här dålig kondition. Jag förbannade alla fyllon som varit ute och spytt ner sig själva och gatan. Fast det kanske inte är så ovanligt en fredagskväll förstås, tänkte jag._

Vet inte riktigt var jag är, någonstans i nån förort tror jag. Förorten var nog inte alltför sliten förr, men nu är den det. Fönstren i många hus är krossade, gräsmattorna är övervuxna och fuktskador syns nästan överallt. Får syn på ett hus. Dörren är låst så jag klättrar in genom ett sönderslaget fönster. Det känns öde, men jag kollar ändå igenom alla rummen för att vara säker. Taket är fortfarande tätt och det har en bakdörr. Jag hittar ett sovrum, och drar igen persiennerna, men vrider om dom så att jag kan se ut om jag ställer mig nära dom. Jag kan se ut, men ingen kan se in. Fönstret går också att öppna och jag kan klättra ner via stuprännan om det skulle behövas. Jag lägger alla mina saker i en väska och i jackfickorna, så att jag lätt kan rycka åt mig dom om de skulle behövas. Sist men inte minst spänner jag upp en liten tråd till trappan till övervåningen, som jag lägger under kudden på den inte alltför mögliga sängen. Går någon upp för trappan kommer jag att märka det. Till sist vågar jag slappna av och lägga mig för att vila en stund.

 _Jag la mig på sängen, mjuk och bekväm. Till en början kändes allt bra. Men sen kände jag ett smått illamående, som växte och växte tills det kändes som om jag hade ett upprört hav i magen. Det dröjde inte länge innan jag inte stod ut längre. Jag gick till toaletten och spydde. Jag spydde tills det inte fanns nånting kvar. Sen försökte kroppen kasta upp magsäcken genom strupen, innan jag fick stopp på det. Jag såg mig själv i spegeln, såg mina blodsprängda ögon och härjade uppsyn. Det här var ingen vanlig kräksjuka, det här var någon helt annat, det visste jag helt säkert. Jag ruskade på huvudet, måste bli av med det här, tänkte jag. Öppnade badrumsskåpet och tog darrande fram en flaska penicillin. Jag vacklade till men lyckades fånga mig själv i handfatet. Jag fick upp korken och drack sedan direkt ur flaskan. Det smakade vidrigt och jag hostade upp nästan allt, men jag lyckades svälja åtminstone lite grann, innan jag föll ihop._

Jag vaknar med ett ryck. Tråden har rört på sig. Kan vara ett falsklarm, men inte värt risken att chansa. Smyger ut för att titta. Det är en dom. Den har rört vid tråden, men inte fattat vart den ska. Smyger tillbaka till fönstret i sovrummet så snabbt jag vågar. Dom står där utanför, för många för att jag ska våga slåss mot dom. Jag tar på mig mina kläder och min ryggsäck så snabbt jag kan. Det här måste ske kvickt, annars kommer det att sluta riktigt illa. Jag tar på mig mina skor, ljuddämpade med tjockt lager slitet läder under. Jag öppnar fönstret, glider ner längs stuprännan och hoppar ner på det lilla utskjutande taket ovanför ytterdörren, hänger ryggsäcken över enda axeln och hoppar igen, ner mot marken och landar med en kullerbytta.. En av dom vänder sig mot mig, men vid det laget har jag redan rest mig upp och dragit min lilla mejselhammare och drämmer den i huvudet på den. Ytterligare en av dom sträcker fram handen, men jag glider undan. En sju-åtta sekunder senare har alla vänt sig mot mig och börjat sätta fart mot mig, men jag är snabbare. Det här tempot är perfekt. Det är precis snabbare än vad dom är, men jag riskerar ändå inte att trötta ut mig så dom kan komma ifatt mig senare, ett misstag många andra har gjort. Jag kan hålla det här tempot i nästan en timme i sträck och ändå röra mig snabbare om det skulle behövas. Jag rör mig rätt tyst också, en av de första sakerna jag tvingades lära mig för att överleva. Problemet är att trots att jag rör mig ganska så tyst, så kommer rörelsen att väcka deras intresse om de får syn på mig. När jag kommit en bit bort går jag därför in i ett buskage, efter att jag noga lyssnat och tittat efter eftersläntrare i närheten.

 _När jag tvättat rent mig gick jag ut i trädgården, behövde frisk luft efter inte alltför god natts sömn på toaletten. Jag gick ut och fick syn på min granne. Vi var ganska goda vänner han och jag. Men han blev till skillnad från mig aldrig sjuk. När alla andra i kvarteret drabbades av ena influensan efter den andra var han alltid frisk. Utom nu kanske. Han såg riktigt illa sliten ut. Han gick fram emot mig, hasande._

 _\- Mådde du också lite illa igår, frågade han._

 _\- Jo det gjorde jag. Verkar som om jag för en gångs skull inte är den enda, svarade jag och skrattade lite och han skrattade tillbaka. Sen blev vi tysta, för ingen av oss orkade komma på något att säga. Vad hade hänt igår egentligen, skulle inte minnas ordentligt fören flera veckor senare._

 _När jag vankat av och ann ett tag såg jag att ytterligare några hade hasat sig fram mot oss. Min granne hälsade artigt på dom. Men dom här svarade inte. De gick framåt, in i min grannes trädgård. Först hörde jag några mindre protester, sen hörde jag inget annat än hans skrik. Sist såg jag en av dom framför mig. Den var så... äcklig. Den var sjuk, den var blodtörstig, den var... inte mänsklig. När jag såg in i ögonen på den kunde jag tydligt se att det inte var en människa, utan något annat som stirrade tillbaka på mig med sina tomma ögon. Jag vred på huvudet och fick syn på trädgårdsspaden. Jag lyfte upp den och kände den tillfredsställande tyngden i mina armar och när jag svingade den genom luften med full kraft var all gårdagens svaghet som bortblåst._

Hör en av dom. Den är nära. Jag tittar ut och ser att den inte är ensam, utan bara först i en hel hop på 20-30 stycken. Den hasar sig långsamt framåt, men ökar hastigheten när den ser mig. Den gapar. Den är alldeles svart i gapet, och tänderna är växlande bruna och fläckade av torkat blod. Jag borde vända om och springa, men istället ställer jag mig rakryggad och väntar på att den ska komma närmre. För jag är trött på att springa. Jag är trött på att bara fly. Jag har varken sett min familj eller mina vänner sen dagen innan allt det här hände. Men jag har sett de få friska som överlevt blivit ätna av dessa monster. Jag har sett människor som i förtvivlan angripit och dödat varandra i slagsmål om mat och resurser. Jag har sett hur allting vår art en gång åstadkommit falla i spillror. Jag har sett de som blivit bitna, sett hur blivit sjuka, febriga och sen, värst av allt, kommit tillbaka som ett vandrande lik, som en av _dom_. Jag har känt ett lidande och en ensamhet som jag aldrig känt förut. Jag förstår inte varför jag envisats med att överleva så här länge, men jag har haft nog nu. Jag släpper allting utom mina vapen och tar fram det tyngsta ur min arsenal, ett basebollträ i aluminium. Den är nära nu. Jag tar ett steg framåt, men istället för de snabba, tysta attacker som oftast bara oskadliggör dom tillfälligt så att jag kan komma undan, ger jag nu ifrån mig ett vrål och svingar basebollträet i en vid båge innan jag träffar dess huvud.

Blod skvättar överallt och jag får mina kläder och mitt ansikte nerstänkt. Men jag bryr mig inte, jag svingar träet igen, den här gången mot en som tidigare varit en ung kvinna i kort kjol. En metallisk klang när den träet träffar skallen och den faller ihop i en rutten hög. Tillslut kommer en så nära att jag inte har utrymme att svinga mitt vapen, så jag släpper det och drar ett annat, min hammare, och dödar ytterligare en av dom. Jag vet inte hur många jag dödat eller som är kvar, men jag drar ett vapen till, en kniv ur mitt bälte och fortsätter striden.

Kniven fastnar i en av dom och jag tvingas släppa den. Sen tar en av dom tag i min hammar-arm och släpper den inte. Jag sparkar till den två gånger och det distraherar den så att jag kan vrida armen ur greppet på den, men då tar en av dom tag i mitt ben och drar omkull mig. Jag kastar hammaren i huvudet på den som håller i mitt ben, men när jag försöker resa mig upp igen trycker de ner mig på marken. Jag drämmer näven i ansiktet på en av dom som håller fast mig och slår ut några tänder, men de kvarvarande tänderna biter mig i handen och det gör fasligt ont. Sen är de på mig så att jag inte kan röra mig.

Varför flydde jag inte? tänker jag. Varför sprang jag inte bara därifrån? Jag kunde ha klarat mig igenom det här. Saker skulle aldrig bli som vanligt, men kriser varar inte för evigt. Jag kunde ha startar ett nytt liv, ur världen som skulle resa sig ur askan av den gamla, kanske skaffat mig en ny, egen familj. Men istället valde jag att dö bara för den bittra hämndens skull. Dom biter mig överallt nu, men det gjorde inte ont längre. För jag vet att med den skada de gör på min kropp, är det ingen risk att jag ska kunna återvända som en av dom. Det är den sista tanken jag någonsin tänker, innan mardrömmen tillslut är över.


End file.
